


被发现就不好了啊！

by YTCKP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTCKP/pseuds/YTCKP





	被发现就不好了啊！

* NaJun

* 被发现就不好了啊！/見つかるとやばいなぁー！  
* By YTCKP  
* OOC · 十五才注意 · 

 

· 正文 ·

 

# 01

 

准备中。

“On your mark. ”

他低下头。目不转睛。

“Get set. ”

肌肉的放松是为了在极限时间点爆发，转瞬消失不见。他仍旧能画出那线条的弧度，甚是熟悉，早已刻在他内心深处。

加油啊。他心中默念此句万千遍，心事将突如其来的哨声掩盖，循环往复的仍然是他激动不已的心情。他望着那醉心已久的身躯向前奔去，如风。他的心意、他的依恋随风远去了，不曾从他身上找回。

他的视线逐渐凝结，迎来了微笑，去把那微风迎接，带回到他的身边。他一动未动，站在终点，同时也是起点。他再次看见了他。轻风拨动的是他的思绪满溢，他躲闪不得，只得僵硬在原地。

罗渽民被另外两位田径队经理拉了起来，因为他蹲姿的时间太长，站起身的动作些许歪歪扭扭。两位经理虽是他的后辈，关系倒是不一般的融洽。他们帮他拍打膝盖与后背，不忘说起他的玩笑。

“娜娜前辈好像比队员还要紧张啊！”

“唔……有一点。”

“时刻专注仁俊前辈的成绩吗？会疏忽其他队员的，身为经理，明显是偏心噢。”

是啊。他就是偏心啊。

罗渽民的真心换之以平淡的微笑。秘密在心口难开，极欲脱出——黄仁俊是他心中专属，他就是偏心、就是在意，恨不得所有人都知道他的心意。这秘密显然是藏不住的，至少部员们对此心领神会。黄仁俊除外。

“毕业在即，还有一场推荐选拔，这是中学三年生最后的机会了，当然会多注意一些。”罗渽民转过身，黄仁俊已经从终点线走回了休息处，干净的毛巾立即被递了过去，还有他的嘘寒问暖，“感觉怎么样？”

黄仁俊擦着汗，毛巾遮住了他的脸，只露了一双浑浊疲惫的眼睛。他轻摇着头：“成绩下降了。”

“状态不好？”

“有心事。”

“只是推荐选拔而已，不要太紧张了。”

黄仁俊倒不是因为这件事紧张，他深吸了一口气，欲言又止。话语没机会表露，返回的队员们蜂拥而至，他们突然驾着他的肩膀朝前一推，与罗渽民撞了个面对面。

罗渽民窒息。

那模样与表情很是呆傻，似是受到了惊吓，亦或是体会到了震撼，让他瞬间定格，顺便定住了黄仁俊的笑脸。他也跟着笑了起来，是自发的、不受控制的。近在咫尺的人是他的浪潮，拨弄那载着他心脏的小船。

“别在意这些，让自己放松下来，休息一下。”

罗渽民亲自拧开一瓶冰水送到黄仁俊手上，顺带将用过的毛巾拿了回来，两个人的对话到此为止，喧闹将他们缠绕。

“仁俊前辈想太多了，以他现在的成绩进入推荐选拔绝对没问题。”

“一定会去县内第一的X高校吧！以后说不定就是职业内选手了。”

“还差得远呢。”

“娜娜前辈呢？”队员们在使眼色。

“我？”罗渽民又在傻笑，“以后说不定就是职业内经理人吧。”毕竟要抱住黄仁俊的大腿，死死不放手哇。

黄仁俊喝着水直接喷了出来，笑声满溢，美好的心情亦如是。罗渽民对于此情此景很是飘飘然。抱住黄仁俊的大腿，这不是玩笑话，他做梦都想抱一下。然而梦是美好的，残酷的是现实，他们如同相处在平行世界，难以靠近。天然屏障支撑在他二人中间，他认为对方是山巅冰与云，他则是地上的泥土，只能承受得住雨水拍打，它们从何而来，他是无法想象的。

水滴浸湿了黄仁俊的衣领，伴随着汗液，融为一体，也将罗渽民的视线融了进去。他想成为黄仁俊锁骨上的一滴水，悄悄地滑落，以晶莹的身躯勾勒出线条，渗入到对方的肌肤之下，成为那其中的一部分。这样，他们就可以永远在一起。

他的野心绝非成为一滴水那般简单。最为令他羡慕的，是黄仁俊的运动短裤。没错，这是他至高无上的心愿。

黄仁俊转过身去，视线落在了跑道上。他在为练习的后辈们助威，忽略了身后的罗渽民，还有那滚烫的视线。这是他所忽视的一环，如果他背后长有双眼，兴许准会发觉罗渽民的怪异之处。可惜的是，那上面有瘦削的肩膀，时隐时现的肩胛骨线条，纤巧的腰身，唯独缺少一双慧眼，这使他与罗渽民擦肩而过。

望着啊、望着，罗渽民的视线再一次凝固了。他此番的神情单是对着眼前的身影而显现，稍微下移一点，是他憧憬已久的运动短裤。那是一片绯色，包裹着娇小的臀部，线条展现得很是硬朗，毕竟是正在发育的年纪，用旧的号数撑不住茁壮成长的身躯。黄仁俊弯下腰的时候，腿根的形状若隐若现，修长的腿看似忽略了线条的弧度，却也是罗渽民最喜欢的部分。

一触到底，瞬间一触即发。同为他的幻想，一个是循环了无数次的臆想，一个是他亢奋的情绪。他艰难的忍耐着，让自己在沉默中灭亡。习惯落实了，向着一成不变的规则跳跃，终将无法改变。他兴许能够去触摸那完美矫健的双腿，这兴许是他的动，一幕幕在脑海中上演。他的静由始至终，一如往常、一次又一次只站在起跑线，蹲下身去看他的憧憬，是那随着年龄增长而渐渐凸显的臀部，是运动短裤下一双修长的腿，还有小腿肌肉的弧线，还有什么受伤的脚裸、穿错的短袜、沉灰色的鞋底……罗渽民始终呆站在原地。

“你在看什么呢？”

在看你啊。

罗渽民总是以简单的神情遮掩自己的心事。如果被发现了可就大事不妙了啊，他心想。不能被黄仁俊当成有奇怪癖好的人，至少要维持到进入县内高校的那一天，他的癖好便可以戒掉了。可是……

我在看着你啊。黄仁俊。好想让你知道。如果真的被你发现了，我们又该怎么办呢？

 

# 02

周末合宿。

田径队的合宿地点在距离学校十公里以外的山区，环境较恶劣，正适合抗压训练。租用的场地是山区小学的田径场，仅限于开放时间使用，过了禁闭时间，训练场地便转移到合宿住宅区附近的山地。附近的住宅区大都是经过改造的和式木屋，以套装门的普遍代替了拉门的保守，玄关的部分仍旧是留下来了，似是对格格不入的一种缓冲。

傍晚时分，罗渽民来到队员合宿区，专程来探望黄仁俊。听说黄仁俊旧伤复发，他的常备药终于派上了用场。他兴冲冲，又有些乱作一团，各式各样的心情混杂在一起，在他看到黄仁俊的瞬间平息。

“现在就准备休息了吗？”

房间内，布团已然摆放整齐，依照辈分，黄仁俊可以选择睡在正中央。门声响动，黄仁俊还在发呆，一看是罗渽民来了，他起身将对方迎接进来。

“还是觉得不太舒服，想早点休息。”

“我带了些药过来。”

“嗯。”

罗渽民跟在黄仁俊的身后，他喜欢去看对方的背影，然而此时的黄仁俊换下了运动装，身着租借的浴衣，遮住了双腿的线条，这多少让罗渽民感到失落与懊恼。毕竟是难得的二人世界。

“休息前先去吃个饭吧。”

“没什么胃口。”

黄仁俊直接拿走了罗渽民送来的常备药，他拧开一瓶药酒，坐在布团上往腿上擦拭。包裹住他的浴衣犹如糖皮被撕扯开，他腿上的肤色比糖果的色泽晶莹，药酒的倾洒倒显得多此一举。罗渽民吞咽着唾液，有些招架不住，转而坐在了黄仁俊身后，为对方揉捏着肩膀。

“是你之前提起过的烦心事吗？”

黄仁俊的颈部肌肉很是放松，他的健康状况显而易见。罗渽民忽而想到了黄仁俊曾经提及的事情，他随口一问，没想到得到了肯定的回答。

“我最近感到害怕，特别是在起跑的时候。”

“或许是太紧张了吧。”

“是的。”短暂的停顿，“我总感觉到有人盯着我看，这感觉很强烈，让我无法忽视。”

“额……”罗渽民手上的动作逐渐僵硬，“肯定是错觉。”

“错觉？”

“不、我是说……肯定会有人看着你的。”罗渽民移开了双手，他担心手中的汗珠将他的心事传递到黄仁俊身上，“起跑线上有教练助理，还有崇拜你的后辈，社团经理，还有……”还有许多，反正没有他怪癖好的视线。

“那你呢？”

“当然也有我啊。”

罗渽民的回答显然没经过大脑，面对黄仁俊的笑容，他无法说假话。黄仁俊突然转过头来，笑容突如其来，又意味深长。

“你承认了就好。”

罗渽民一愣，刚要解释些什么，黄仁俊整个人已经钻入了布团中：“我准备休息了。”与此同时，他抓住了罗渽民的手腕，“陪我一会儿吧，至少等我睡着。”

黄仁俊握着罗渽民的手许久未曾张开，脉搏声从指间传入心扉，速度越来越快，暗示着罗渽民的慌张。

他发现了吗？

罗渽民坐立难安。

被发现了吧！啊不然为什么要冲着他笑？还是那样的笑？看透一切的笑，足以戳痛他的脊梁骨，让他瑟瑟发抖。

冷汗浸湿了罗渽民的后背，他动弹不得，只能看着黄仁俊的睡颜发呆。双眼的开合对他来说好似一场审判，黄仁俊的笑容是审判前最后的警告，不断提醒着他，证据已经被掌握了，快清醒一些吧！待到醒转之时，正是他自白罪责的时候。他的矜持终将失败，是时候坦白一切了。

可是……被发现就大事不妙了啊！

最后的话语在他脑内深海中荡漾，持续到了深夜时分。他仍旧坐在黄仁俊身边，面对着窗外漆漆黑夜，他内心的一半在挣扎，另一半在懊恼。门外喧闹的话语声来袭，终于催动了他逃跑的心，大门被推开的瞬间，黑暗汹涌澎湃，将他的一线生机阻隔。

“嘘。”

手指紧贴罗渽民的鼻端、唇瓣，与紊乱的呼吸接壤。黄仁俊在嘲笑罗渽民的惊恐万状，他原来早就醒了，或许从一开始就没有睡着。

“你……”

“会被发现。”

罗渽民立即闭了嘴。他不敢发出一丝声音，怕被进来的队员们发现。此时的他正与黄仁俊躲在布团之中，二人紧紧相拥，尽管他是被强迫的。如果这副样子被社团队员看到的话，那就大事不妙了啊！

他很紧张，心脏砰砰直跳，眼珠慌乱着打转，时刻注意着布团外面的动静。

“终于可以睡上一觉了啊！——”训练回巢的队员们很是吵闹。

“小点声！队长已经休息了！”

“……”

室内瞬间安静，仅剩下一阵仓促的脚步声，从罗渽民与黄仁俊的头顶四散开来，飞奔向各处，没一会儿便沉寂下来了。沉重的呼噜声反倒平息了起伏不定的心，罗渽民终于舒了一口气，他扒开黄仁俊的手，顺着布团边沿往外爬。淘气的手再次找上了他，从背后将他完好得围住，二人后背与前胸相贴，黄仁俊甚至将下巴尖黏在了罗渽民的肩上。

“我该走了。”罗渽民嘘声说着，听起来很是费力。

“你答应我的，要等我睡着。”

这是黄仁俊的要求，罗渽民不想拒绝，他也未曾想到过这会是甜美梦境的开始，无比虚幻。他竟将此认作噩梦，无端逃避着现实。

身躯的稍稍触碰，似是指尖受到了沸水的惊扰。罗渽民总想着要逃离，然而腰间的手臂不愿将他放过。它们越收越紧、越严越密，没有下限得延展着进程，硬是要将自己嵌入罗渽民的身体里。直到旅途将近了，便也发现了另一处可以开阔的田地。

黄仁俊的动作是令人意想不到的直接，他不打算穿越一层又一层的屏障，而是直接将手指从罗渽民的运动短裤边缘探入，以最快的速度达到目的。

他的目的是让罗渽民尝透窒息的美味，伴随着他温柔的抚弄，尽管他手上显露生疏的温吞，迫不及待的心情是难以遮掩的。还有他的玩笑话。

“你发育了啊。”

简单的话语，致使罗渽民全身僵硬。

未满的十五岁，却要提前迎来人生中相当重要的时刻。发育是一件很正常的事情，经由黄仁俊口中带过，倒显得更加隆重了。除此之外，还有几分忐忑，那是成长中男孩子的羞涩与胆怯。每日直视着身体的变化，塑造着他将要成为的样子。他盼望着那处的形状，不敢对身边的人提及。他曾向着神明许愿，诚心祈求长成心爱之人中意的姿态。

他没想到审判来得如此之快。

“好像跟我的不太一样……”

黄仁俊的手掌将罗渽民整个包裹住，他的动作意味着探索，以表那份好奇。毕竟他也是生硬的，下手时轻时重，把握不住要领。罗渽民频频转换的呼吸节奏是他的依照，从而来判断他的动作是否正确。更多的时候，他会直接忽略这些细节，因为罗渽民的手感实在是太好了。

确实不太一样。黄仁俊心想。

柔软的触觉早已不翼而飞，那里虽然平滑，却也有起伏的势态。他用指尖戳刺凸起的部分，有种膨胀的感觉撑开他的手指，他后来才知道，那是另外一种状态。

“可以给我看看吗。”他说，语气客气，却绝非请求。

黄仁俊压住罗渽民的肩膀，硬是将人按在了布团之上。他本想跨坐在罗渽民身上的，又觉得动作不对，而后，他握住了对方的膝盖，微微朝上区起。他的动作一气呵成，连带着扒下罗渽民的运动短裤，不客气、更不会温柔，立即遭到了罗渽民的反抗。

“喂……”

罗渽民平躺着，从分开的双腿间寻找着黄仁俊的眼神。夜至深，他视也不现，微能瞧见那熟悉的身影在缓慢向他靠近，从他的大腿内侧划过，然后……

“喂！”

嘘——

寂静锁紧了罗渽民的喉咙，黄仁俊什么都没说，仍旧做了个简单又熟悉的动作。

“可以先忍一忍吗？”黄仁俊靠在罗渽民胸口，“不要吵醒他们。”

“他们”是同睡一屋的田径队部员，那些安稳的呼吸声反倒让罗渽民倒抽一口冷气。

“你要做什么？”罗渽民遏制不住的紧张。

黄仁俊耸了耸肩：“我也不知道啊。”

他的回答让人分辨不出真假，然而他的行动又似是稳而有序。他退回深处，凝视着罗渽民的双腿之间，似是找到了新的发现。亲眼所见与他的摸索完全不同，罗渽民的形状让他些许惊讶，极欲触碰的勇气渐渐退缩了，从前端到根部的安抚，每一下动作致使了细微的变化。不变的是，它傲然挺立着，被他的掌心包裹。

罗渽民以手遮盖双眼，黑暗助长人的幻想，而他却不敢直视黄仁俊的一举一动。他的凝视不曾转移，黄仁俊是中心，此时，他们二人的位置变了。这是他偷看的报应，他就该一丝不挂，接受黄仁俊眼神的烙印。

他的前端很是疼痛，戳刺的痛，轻划的痛，按压的痛。他无法想象黄仁俊此时对他所做的事，随即又释怀，对方也无法想象他的眼神为何如此执着吧？况且还是紧盯着人家的下半身。扯平了。

不过，黄仁俊的给予绝非疼痛如此简单。

痛楚像是个人，活灵活现，欢欣雀跃，它的生死被黄仁俊掌握，定在咫尺。它产下了自己的婴孩，携带着初生雨露，伴随着浑浊的羊水汩汩流出，一圈又一圈得将罗渽民环绕。前端的感觉不太对劲了，它变了。

警报响起，罗渽民登时坐直了身子，黄仁俊也似是受到了惊吓向后退去。动作匆忙，牙齿磕到了柔嫩的地方——

“嘶……”

“弄疼你了？我……”他也不知道该说些什么好。

两人四目相对，彼此看不见眼中真意。黄仁俊些许心惊胆战，他担心自己做得有些过火。罗渽民只是有些意想不到而已，他还没能从惊讶中逃脱。

“谁啊……吵什么啊……”看来并不是所有布团都陷入一片死寂，有人睡得不安稳，坐起身环视室内，然而一切如常，“见鬼了啊……我在梦游吗？”

黄仁俊的窃笑声被布团阻隔，方才是他被罗渽民拉进来躲避的，而此时，他拥入对方怀中，听到那触动人心的心跳声，这是种罕见的刺激，为少年的胆大妄为撑腰。

孩子们期盼着新奇，他们欣然接受，预示着跨入成人的第一步。发育不是唯一的证明，还有他们冲动的情欲，朦胧的情意。撇开心中云雾，探清事实究竟，是孩子们一发不可收拾的执着。

“对不起。”黄仁俊在罗渽民耳边吹气，“还可以继续吗？”他不想停下来。

“换我主动吧。”一想到黄仁俊方才的攻势，罗渽民只觉得毛骨悚然。

“噢。”黄仁俊忽而有些慌张，“我可能有点不太行……”他指的是发育的事情。

他们之间有所差别，黄仁俊深有体会。若是难以启齿的秘密被发现了，他所害怕的并非对方的取笑，而是自身的尴尬。

“那就背对着我吧。”

罗渽民显然会错了意，他以为黄仁俊仅仅是单纯的怕羞而已。他让黄仁俊转过身，以跪趴的姿势呈现在他眼前，紧张的情绪偷偷找上门来，但更多的是兴奋。

他幻想此情此景许久，如今的实现再度掀起了浪潮，他渴望将浪潮拍打在他所爱的人身上。立刻、马上。

黄仁俊轻颤了一下，双腿之间突然凉嗖嗖的，他没想到罗渽民的动作竟然如此快速。罗渽民直接掀起了黄仁俊的浴衣下摆，将多余的部分固定在对方腰间，继而又快速褪下棉质内裤，从一只脚裸到达另一只脚裸。他的动作没有丝毫间歇。

引人遐想的画面跃然眼前，竟然是如此的真实。这就是真相啊！是纯洁的真相。催化剂萌生了，将纯真诱拐上意乱情迷的路途，一发不可收拾。

他的幻想呢？已经不再是幻想了。他完好隐藏的爱意足够调皮，它终于逃脱出来，与现实的一幕幕接轨。

罗渽民，他喜欢黄仁俊的跪姿，特别是背对着他的时候。他每每蹲在起跑线上，那与他的意志纠缠不休的正是对方毫无防备的肉体。他忍不住去触摸，然而，每当哨声响起的时候，魂牵梦萦的事物总会在瞬间与他背道而驰。

现在呢，他不会再看着他逃跑了。

罗渽民的双手分开了黄仁俊的臀瓣，他轻揉了两下，又让手掌下滑，转而是从大腿根部到膝盖的游历。黄仁俊的肌肤些许冰凉，运动员都是这个样子，平日里大量产出激情，燃烧殆尽的却是自己。释放了许多，也消耗了许多，现在是补缺的大好时机。俨然在黑夜下，背对着白昼，做想做的事。成为真正的自己，与期盼已久的人一起，融入夜色，雨露云泥的变换。

他的指尖来到股间，滑入深渊。与此同时，品尝到心爱之人的震颤。这仿佛还不够。他摧毁着壁垒，不停戳刺，一旦遇到凸起的部分，便决不轻饶内里的反抗。他知道黄仁俊在竭力忍耐着这份挑唆，然而，他在想啊，先要适应了他的手指，才能配合他而后的进入。他不能在此停下，纵使黄仁俊已经到了忍耐的极限——腰肢频繁颤抖、体液沾满了手指、内壁外翻，发出了吮吸的召唤。他都不能停。

手指上的紧缚程度愈演愈烈，高潮时分杳杳而来。崩溃的临界点占据了黄仁俊的思绪，他双手抓紧了布团一角，等待浪潮喷涌。可惜的是，这一切似乎是假象。

黄仁俊明显有些恼。本来舒舒服服的，怎么突然停下来了？

“我说你……唔！”

话语声被阻截，罗渽民捂住了黄仁俊的嘴，紧跟着是他们的身体互相紧贴，罗渽民的警告是粘合剂。

“你要忍着点，不能发出声音。”

开什么玩笑啊……啊！

罗渽民是很少开玩笑的，黄仁俊这才渐渐反应过来。他察觉到的事情还有许多，比如，罗渽民用身躯压住了他的腰，他无法动弹。他习惯了肌肤上冰凉的触摸，此时急剧升温的状况让他很难适应。有什么东西划过了他腿间，他对未知的触碰而心慌。那磨蹭着他大腿的动作不肯停下，向左、向右，而后向上，似是在寻找着什么。

还是他的手指吗？

黄仁俊偏过头，正对上皎洁的月。光线薄如蝉翼，为他的感知披上轻纱，顺着记忆的道路，缓缓倒退着脚步。

那感觉又回来了，被深入的感觉。他终于不再恼怒，极欲期盼着高潮席卷的瞬间。乌云遮蔽月色，那轻纱不见，他的幻想在瞬间从现实中抽离，竟然狠心的带走了他所有防备。

被手指探索的时候，是什么样的感觉？微痛、酥麻，隐隐撩拨，让所有感官沉默，睡熟。  
那将手指换成别的东西呢？

黄仁俊心里很清楚的，在他被罗渽民贯穿的瞬间，他身上所发生的一切都在猛然扩大。他落入了石碗中，被异物摏击着，碾碎成一滩烂泥。他必须紧缚其上，以此来求饶，然而那一次又一次的撞击，将他的壁垒捣碎。

他已放弃了抗御，又能剩下什么？支撑起他的骨骼？滋润过他的血液？全都被摧毁了，被罗渽民摧毁了……

 

# 03

黄仁俊责怪自己，都是他的淘气，终于唤醒了罗渽民的坐骑。那是一匹幼小的野兽，在它醒来的瞬间成为森林之王，任谁都难以逃脱。他曾经还抚摸过幼小的它，那小东西窝在他手掌心，他能看清它想要挺立的欲望，便以吻将它湿润，反倒是他被占有了。

好疼啊……罗渽民，能稍微停下来吗？

疼痛只不过是个简单的概括，从黄仁俊脑海中涌现的还有许多。被强行撑开的是他，被撕裂透彻的是他，奄奄一息到昏厥的仍然是他。他此时能做的事情亦是简单如常。呻吟、哭泣，畏惧。

黄仁俊的意识犹如星辰陨落，下坠至深渊，落入平静的海，归于平静、终结于平静。他或许可以换个方式，让星辰炸裂于苍穹。他选择后者。

罗渽民的动作不得不停了下来，因为黄仁俊使出全力掐着他的手腕，指甲嵌入肌肤，血丝画成了红线。

“你……你怎么了？”罗渽民察觉情势不对，他松开了手，抚摸着黄仁俊的面颊。

“我看不到你。”

“啊？”

“让我看着你的脸，我不想背对着你……”

“高潮”两个字没来得及说出口，罗渽民快速将黄仁俊翻过身，让对方坐在了他腿上。黄仁俊紧箍住罗渽民的肩膀，以示他忍耐的决心，这场交合不能草率了结，至少让他认认真真、彻彻底底得看清那个人……吸收尽秘密的汁液，剖开没入泥土的种子，以露水浇灌、以怀抱温暖，长成只属于他们二人的果实。

“我很害怕……”

“专注一点，忘掉训练的事。”

“我会害怕。”泪水包容着呜咽，黄仁俊双手捧住罗渽民的面颊，强迫对方看清他，“我怕我看不到你。”

罗渽民怔然：“我会一直在你身边。”

“但我还是无法看清你。”他终于说出口了，困扰他许久的心事，他所隐蔽、他所缄默，“我喜欢你欢欣雀跃的样子，我喜欢你炽热的呐喊，你挥洒的汗水，你的激动，你的热泪盈眶……每次看到你在赛场上比参赛队员还要激动，就足以让我坚持跑下去。”

那当他看不见的时候呢？

“我曾想过放弃，却因为你的笑容恢复信心。我不知道该如何报答你，只能强迫自己越跑越快。”

“我在想……我在想啊！罗渽民……”

“我能听清你、看清你的时候，只有站在起点线上的回头一瞥。如果我足够快，就像从起点到终点的一步跨越，回头的瞬间，我还能看到起跑线的你。维持原样的你，而不是激动过后、平静的你。”

“……”

“你在听吗？”

“我在。”

“最开始我只能跑十五秒的，然后倒数着十四、十三、十二……我的极限到了，根本无法加快了。尽管让我默数十秒再去看你，这十个数字让我好痛苦啊。”

“那你要放弃吗。”一点点湿润，游走在罗渽民的眼眶中。

“我想啊！”黄仁俊很恼火，“我干脆不要跑了，只让我看你就够了。我想站在起跑线上，一动不动，这样不就很完美吗？可是很不公平啊，罗渽民，太不公平了！”

“是我太贪心……”恍然醒悟，原来他视线的秘密早就被黄仁俊发现了，他不停地汲取，而对方只能忍耐。

“你知道就好。”黄仁俊用脸颊揉蹭着罗渽民的耳垂，“换做我凝视着你吧。答应我。”

“好。”

罗渽民的回答没入了对方的身体之中，翻搅起的情潮呼之欲出。单是一句承诺太过于单薄，他们需要交换信物。这次就算被发现也无所谓了吧？罗渽民将笑容掩埋进黄仁俊的胸口，心跳属于他，人亦如是，他不再忐忑不安。

看窗外夜色，平淡，他们却当做妖娆。月光矜持庄重，他们只当是轻浮、造作。沉稳的鼻息，是暗中的偷窥，他们早已察觉。在他们之间还有什么是不可以呢？

是羞怯吧。它早已逃走了。

 

# 04

准备中。

“On your mark. ”

他低下头。目不转睛。

“Get set. ”

他蹲下，紧挨着起跑线，享受着身后的一切目光。

“GO！——”

他初次放弃从一到十的痛苦执念，闭上双眼飞奔向终点线。他被人推了回来，又被人举高，欢声笑语不断。

罗渽民拥抱着他所爱的男孩儿，白色撞线拥抱着凯旋的心、一对儿相爱的人。打成了永恒的结。

 

· 完 ·


End file.
